<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>January 2017 by ArtisticVicu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418691">January 2017</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu'>ArtisticVicu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Prompt Writings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Steve Rogers, Car Accident, Fighting for freedom, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, gladiator ring, multiple stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different story.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1:<br/>"Never?" That time it was skeptical without the trepidation and Steve couldn't help the chuckle that rose from his chest. "I highly doubt a soldier like you would have never gone dancing before."</p><p>"Never," Steve countered, enjoying this.</p><p>"Not even to prom?"</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2:<br/>The short chains on his ankles and wrists clattered loudly as he let out a battle cry. The audience screamed in excitement right along with his yell. He twirled his staff lazily as he surveyed those that were watching with narrowed eyes and a sneer on his face. He caught sight of the man that held the other end of his figurative leash and he forced his scowl into a neutral mask, dipping his head in feigned respect. The man bought it and gestured.</p><p>His next opponent rose from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3:<br/>His breath froze in the air, drifting slowly skyward only because it was warmer than the air surrounding him. He didn't even notice. His gaze was turned to one end of the road, hands buried deep inside warm pockets. A vehicle drove passed in the other direction but he didn't react. He merely watched the end of the road, waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Prompt Writings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I am never gonna dance again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His leg gave out from under him and he hit the ground hard. He was glad that Tony was the only one there as embarrassment rushed through him, coloring his cheeks and driving him to push himself back up. Calloused hands redirected his motion into a sitting one and he grunted in disdain, grounding out, “I’m fine.”<br/>
<br/>
“Doesn’t matter,” the inventor retorted, hands moving over the prosthetic. “I want to check the limb.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve leaned back on his hands, letting out a huff of air. His frustration slowly faded as he watched Tony work with half lidded eyes. A soft wind kicked up and it drew Steve’s gaze away and up. Soft, white clouds slowly drift by as the wind curled around him and he briefly forgot his frustration as he watches the sky.<br/>
<br/>
Those same calloused hands that had created the prosthetic moved over the stump and across to the other limb. Steve looked down at Tony, bewildered. “What?”<br/>
<br/>
“Checking to make sure you didn’t break anything else.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve caught Tony’s wrist, finally gaining the man’s gaze. “I’m fine, Tony.”<br/>
<br/>
Tony gave him a rather dark, flat look. “Says the man that took a nasty fall while running at full till and can’t even tell that he’s lost a good amount of skin on either arm.”<br/>
<br/>
Astonished was the only word Steve could find that seemed to fit his own reaction. He pulled his hand back to turn his arm so he could see the underside. Sure enough the part of his forearm that had hit the pavement was scrapped and bleeding, his left even worse. Though, that made sense, seeing it was his left leg that had given out. The moment he registered the wounds, the stinging sensation hit him. His hands twitched and his face scrunched slightly, but he merely lowered his hands, looking to Tony sheepishly. “Got anything to tend these?”<br/>
<br/>
Tony’s rather dark, flat look was on him again and Steve couldn’t help the nervous grin that crossed his face. “Right. Billionaire and over prepared for just about everything.”<br/>
<br/>
Tony’s gaze dropped back to the prosthetic, fingers ghosting over the complexity of wires and metal in what Steve could only describe as a nervous tick. “The prosthetic is fine. You should be able to walk." The thinner man pushed himself upright before offering a hand to Steve. Steve took it and got up, keeping all his weight on his right leg as he did so. Once he was upright, he slowly added weight, letting out a sigh when the limb and prosthetic took the weight without trouble. Tony turned and stalked off, leaving Steve to catch up.<br/>
<br/>
Silence settled between them but it was tense. Steve found it hard not to fidget when he stopped in the kitchen at Tony's directing. Tony disappeared briefly, returning with a first aid kit in hand as well as a tool kit.<br/>
<br/>
The hydrogen peroxide stung but Steve barely flinched, holding still as Tony poured the chemical over the wounds. The tap was already running cool water and it somehow felt better than the hydrogen peroxide till Tony started using soap and a cloth. Steve bit back a hiss, turning it into a sharp inhale, as he jerked back out of instinct when Tony did something that had actually hurt.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry," the man muttered, "but I have to get the debris out."<br/>
<br/>
Steve game him a soft smile, offering, "I know, Tony. It's ok."<br/>
<br/>
The brown eyes he was hoping would flicker his direction never did and the smile fell.<br/>
<br/>
Once Steve was patched and cleared by Tony, they made their way into the sitting room. Steve settled on one of the couches as Tony went to the liquor cabinet. Steve watched him. It was after a moment when he asked, "Have you ever danced?"<br/>
<br/>
Tony gave him an owlish look, as if the genius's brain had failed to properly process the question. "Of course," Tony voiced skeptically. "Is this a trick question?"<br/>
<br/>
Steve leaned his head back against the couch. "I've never danced."<br/>
<br/>
"Never?" That time it was skeptical without the trepidation and Steve couldn't help the chuckle that rose from his chest. "I highly doubt a soldier like you would have never gone dancing before."<br/>
<br/>
"Never," Steve countered, enjoying this.<br/>
<br/>
"Not even to prom?"<br/>
<br/>
Steve snorted, looking at the inventor finding the slighter man leaning against the liquor cabinet with forgotten alcohol behind him. "I was a nerdy lanky kid back in high school." He shrugged at the disbelief that filled Tony's expression. "I didn't hit my growth spurt till college and, really, it was the military that really gave me the body I have now."<br/>
<br/>
"I would have taken you," Tony blurted and Steve laughed. Tony blushed violently but he stood his ground. "I'm sure you would have been a great prom date."<br/>
<br/>
Steve flashed him a smile. "Tony, I don't dance and we grew up in an era where two boys going to prom just wasn't how things went."<br/>
<br/>
Tony pursed his lips before walking towards something behind Steve. Steve lulled his head about, keeping an eye on Tony but losing any real detail on what the man was doing with the odd angle. He didn't overly mind. He was pretty certain whatever Tony was doing wasn't going to kill him.<br/>
<br/>
Music filled the room and Steve's insides went cold. Ok. Maybe he was wrong. He watched with an expression befitting a deer caught in the headlights Tony cross the room to stand before Steve, hand extended. "Dance with me," Tony spoke, his voice firm.<br/>
<br/>
Steve blinked at him. "Tony," he tried, speaking slowly, "I don't dance."<br/>
<br/>
Tony rolled his eyes. "So? I can teach you."<br/>
<br/>
It was Steve's turn to be skeptical. "Really. You teach me how to dance?" Steve's chuckle was nothing more than a huff of air. "Tony, I have two left feet. Now more so than ever."<br/>
<br/>
Tony nearly growled as he insisted, "Quit being stubborn and just take my hand, Rogers."<br/>
<br/>
Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright," he conceded, taking Tony's hand. The man pulled him up. "But if I step on your toes, don't say I didn't warn you."<br/>
<br/>
Again, Tony rolled his eyes, but this time there was amusement on his face as he pulled Steve a bit closer, positioning Steve's other hand on his shoulder. "Duly noted."<br/>
<br/>
They started out slow and Steve was really, really bad at it. He kept losing track of which foot was to go with which beat in which direction and, while Tony had such great form and was a wonderful lead, Steve found it hard to keep up. Running laps was becoming a lot more preferred over this.<br/>
<br/>
"Quit thinking so hard," Tony ground out.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you expect me to do instead?" Steve asked, tripping slightly and accidentally stepping on Tony's foot again. Steve winced, rushing a, "Sorry," before Tony could even chastise him about saying sorry again. "I have no idea what I'm doing."<br/>
<br/>
Tony gave him a look and the sheepish grin was totally involuntary. Tony sighed and stopped them both. Steve blinked, mildly confused until Tony shifted before him, adjusting his form. Tony met his gaze again and this time it was just as calm and open as when they had started. "Don't think about your feet," Tony said. "Just move."<br/>
<br/>
Tony took a step to the side. Steve faltered as he went with but he found that his foot went to the right spot without him having to place it there. Tony's lips twitched. "When you react," Tony stepped backwards and this time Steve didn't resist and, again, his foot landed in the right spot, "you're actually a lot better than you think you are."<br/>
<br/>
Tony started a slow dance that had nothing to do with the music and slowly Steve became more and more relaxed in Tony's guidance. Around the room they spun as Tony led the way. The mishaps became fewer and fewer as they started to chat and laugh and just enjoy the moment. But, just like every moment before, disaster of some sort struck and it turned out to be Steve backing into the coffee table that Tony somehow had spaced. Steve toppled backwards as Tony went with him and the table snapped beneath them. Winded but unharmed, Steve looked down at Tony. Out of instinct bread from the war, he had pulled Tony to his chest, wrapping his arms around the man's head and shoulders to protect him. He eased his hold on the man, allowing Tony to look at them. There was silence for but a moment before they were both laughing.<br/>
<br/>
Tony moved away, sitting on his ankles. Steve propped himself up on his elbowed, grinning at the other. "You are a horrible lead. I am never gonna dance again. Not unless it's in a ballroom or some sort of open space and you are teaching me how to lead."<br/>
<br/>
Tony laughed. "Fair enough."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I want to break free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The short chains on his ankles and wrists clattered loudly as he let out a battle cry. The audience screamed in excitement right along with his yell. He twirled his staff lazily as he surveyed those that were watching with narrowed eyes and a sneer on his face. He caught sight of the man that held the other end of his figurative leash and he forced his scowl into a neutral mask, dipping his head in feigned respect. The man bought it and gestured.<br/><br/>His next opponent rose from the ground.<br/><br/>He wanted to laugh, glancing once more at the man in control as if trying to gauge how much of this was a joke. Apparently it wasn't as the guard gave his opponents (plural, mind you) weapons. He cracked his neck and rolled his left shoulder. If they wanted to try and make this not a fair fight, they could continue trying if they wanted to. It was clear the ones before him were new to this whole battle arena deal and he was going to use that against them.<br/><br/>He flicked the release and the staff disconnected, becoming a long chain with two bars at either end that both had a set of three claws situated in a triangle formation. The audience went nuts and his opponents seemed hesitant. The one standing closest to him out of the three adjusted his grip on the hilt of his sword before glancing at the other two. They nodded and spread out, leaving the one with the sword standing alone. He kept is attention on the one before him as he tracked the other two's movements. The one before him seemed to take a breath before charging him.<br/><br/>He moved.<br/><br/>One end of his weapon snapped out and his opponent raised his sword. The chain wrapped around the blade and he pulled downward, rolling with the motion as he brought the other end around. His opponent followed the sword down, rolling out of the way of the other end of the weapon. The other two prepped weapons but did not advance. Yet.<br/><br/>"I'm not going to hurt you," his opponent ground out, blocking the return of the other end. "I want to break free, all three of us do, but we need your help."<br/><br/>"My help," he ground out as their fight became a sort of dance. "Yeah, the last time I was told that, I was nearly killed. I have two more fights left before I'm set free. Why would I risk that?"<br/><br/>His opponent frowned, slowing. He had to purposely miss just to not hit the stupid fool in the face. The weapon grazed the man's cheek, leaving behind a red cut that slowly oozed. His opponent barely flinched, determined. "Because your family is going to help from the other end."<br/><br/>This time his weapon went off course wildly and he had to jump away as the crowd booed. His gaze flickered to the man in charge and saw that the man was frowning. Yanking on the chain, he brought the far end back, swinging it around in an attempt to engage the other two. It worked. The one on the right cracked his whip and disappeared while the one on the left countered the end swung at him with his nunchucks. The crunch of gravel from his direct right was the only alert he needed. He ducked low and swiped out with his foot. He didn't touch anything but he knew his invisible opponent couldn't touch him. He brought the chain around, catching the whip as it lashed out. His invisible opponent became visible and he kicked out, catching the opponent in the chest and gaining the whip.<br/><br/>The audience screamed in celebration.<br/><br/>The one with the sword lunched at him and turned, eyes hard before he twisted his weapon around and brought it up at the last second as a staff, blocking the blade.<br/><br/>The screaming intensified.<br/><br/>He narrowed his eyes at his opponent, spitting out, "Leave my family out of this."<br/><br/>"They came to us!" his opponent snapped back. "They asked us to get you free so we are."<br/><br/>"But if you do it this way, I will forever be on the run."<br/><br/>His opponent's expression turned sad and the weight behind the sword slackened. He turned, the staff shoving the blade aside and nearly catching his opponent's chin. He brought his ankle around in an upwards sweep but his opponent put some distance between them. The large one with the nunchucks came at him instead.<br/><br/>He used the staff like a vaulting pole, throwing himself up and over the large opponent aiming at him. At the peak of his ark, he collapsed the staff back into the weighted chain and twisted. The end against the ground seemed to come alive, whipping around and smacking the large opponent in the gut, briefly neutralizing that specific opponent. As he landed, the one with the whip returned, trying to use the landing as a distraction, but he was already adjusting. His weapon came up around him, lashing out. The one with the whip skidded to a stop and was forced to back up when he sent a weighted end with claws extended at the opponent's face. The one with sword came up behind him.<br/><br/>He dug an elbow into the man's gut.<br/><br/>The sword nearly fell out of his opponent's suddenly lax grip and he took the opportunity presented to him. Yanking the sword out of his opponent's reach, he brought his leg around and shoved his knee into his opponent's side, sending the man flying away. The one with the whip tried to jump him from behind but he just kept the motion, using it to smack the weighted end without the claw into the whip wielding opponent's temple. The man crashed into the ground unconscious. The burly one lunched at him but he sidestepped, effectively bringing a knee up to catch the large one in the gut and then to bring an elbow down at the back of the man's skull. The brute dropped as dead weight to the ground.<br/><br/>He turned his gaze onto the remaining opponent, their sword still in his hand. He arched an eyebrow at them, pointing the tip of the blade at its master. "I will free myself. And I won't let you get in the way of that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Holy lonely night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His breath froze in the air, drifting slowly skyward only because it was warmer than the air surrounding him. He didn't even notice. His gaze was turned to one end of the road, hands buried deep inside warm pockets. A vehicle drove passed in the other direction but he didn't react. He merely watched the end of the road, waiting.<br/><br/>The vehicle that had passed him came to a stop before the bend he was staring at. The back up lights flickered on. He turned his attention from the bend to the vehicle as it reversed and came to a stop before him. The driver rolled down their window, asking, "You alright? Need a lift?"<br/><br/>He shook his head, offering politely, "My ride is coming. I'll be fine. Thank you."<br/><br/>The driver looked like they didn't believe him but they took his words at face value. "Do you need anything while you wait, then? I have water in the back, some snack bars, and pocket warmers."<br/><br/>He tipped his head to the side in thought before voicing, "If you're willing to spare a water, I wouldn't mind having one."<br/><br/>"Yeah, hang on," the driver said, shifting the vehicle into park. There was a moment as the driver rummaged through something in the back before returning with a sealed bottle of water. "You sure you don't need that ride?"<br/><br/>He took the water from the stranger, shaking his head. "I will be alright. Thank you."<br/><br/>The driver gave him a flat look but nodded. "Alright. Take care, stranger."<br/><br/>The driver shifted the vehicle back into drive and drove off. He quickly uncapped the water and drained the bottle of its content. Tucking the empty plastic bottle into his coat, he turned his gaze on the bend once more.<br/><br/>The clouds thickened overhead and snow began to drift down. He let it settle upon him without a thought, his gaze for only the bend.<br/><br/>It was close to two hours later when the next vehicle passed. This one didn't stop and kept going. He barely noticed.<br/><br/>The third vehicle was a half hour later. This one pulled up right in front of him, the driver rolling down their window. "You alive little buddy?"<br/><br/>He turned to look at the driver. He nodded. "Yes. Thank you."<br/><br/>"Waitin' for somethin'?" He nodded again. The driver nodded. "Alright. Well, yer only gonna get probably one more vehicle to pass ya before nightfall. If yer ride don't show up before then, I'd suggest you take it."<br/><br/>He nodded once more. "Thank you."<br/><br/>The driver rolled up their window and continued on. He watched them leave beyond the bend before focusing on the bend itself. As night fell, the world around him turned dark. It was hard to see anything and when another vehicle came from behind him, his world was briefly illuminated in a way that hurt his eyes. The vehicle didn't stop and he made no attempts to wave it down.<br/><br/>As it passed beyond the bend in the road, he stepped out onto the dark pavement. He stood in the middle of the street, gaze continuously on the bend in the road. It was about two hours later before something happened.<br/><br/>There was a noise from ahead of him and he tensed, suddenly ready for action after hours of idle waiting.<br/><br/>The thing that stepped out onto the bend was something only ever spoken about in stories. Ethereal yet haunting, the creature moved slowly, as if in water. Long, bony legs stretched out, hoofed feet not making any sound as the rim of each hoof seemed to sink slightly beyond the surface. The head turned towards him, eyes nothing more than blank orbs set on either side of the skull like most prey animals. The creature passed him and he stood perfectly still, waiting. The creature stopped behind him and the only way he knew was because the light the creature gave off played off the mountainside he had been standing in front of while waiting and the trees of the forest on the other side of the road. The creature came back and its head came into view, one eye pointed at him.<br/><br/>He carefully reached into his jacket and pulled out the bottle. The creature's large, unblinking orb of an eye showed no signs of focusing on his actions but he could almost sense that the creature was watching him intently.<br/><br/>He opened the bottle.<br/><br/>The creature moved forward and he stilled again. The thing's head was bigger than his hold form at least three times over and as it sniffed at the rim of the bottle, he closed his eyes. There was sound from the bend in the road but he made no move to open his eyes. The creature beside him made a noise, the sound as light as it was echoy. The creature that had come made a noise as well. but it was harsh and sent a thrill of terror through him. He dared not to breath.<br/><br/>The creature that had appeared second moved passed. He only knew this because the light against his eyelids had dimmed. Chancing it, he opened his eyes enough to see the ground. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes fully but didn't move his body. Instead, he let his gaze drift to the light source behind him and the creature that had come first was standing there, watching the other creature leave. A third came around the bend but he made no move to close his eyes. The first creature reached down and plucked the bottle from his hand. The third creature made no noise but it did look at him as best as the creature could with its orb like eyes.<br/><br/>The first and third creature left together.<br/><br/>Closing his eyes again, he waited. The fourth and final creature came out from around the bend. Its light was sharper than the others but it made no sound. Though he didn't want to move, he slowly raised a hand before him before moving it to be as far out to the side as he could physically make it.<br/><br/>He nearly jumped out of his skin when the fourth creature pressed against his open palm. He couldn't open his eyes even when the creature picked him up and deposited him on their back.<br/><br/>He settled in for a long ride.<br/><br/>Somewhere along the way, the ride smoothed out till it felt like he wasn't moving. When he opened his eyes, it was to a dark, stormy sky that greeted him. Pain laced through him as he attempted to move something. He could taste metallic on his tongue as he caught a brief glimpse of a vehicle to the side and a creature with bony legs and ethereal yet haunting standing in the beam of a car's headlight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>